A Gamble of Hope
by Fox King jm
Summary: Forced into an orphanage, and losing his parents, Naruto went through a few harsh trails. He later meets two girls that saved him from his despair and had giving him new hope, and a better life. See how the tale of a boy and his two lovers has come to play. Naruto x Celestia x Ikusaba, A Request One-Short Lemon story. I do not own, Naruto or Danganronpa, so please enjoy.


**Hey guys, Johnny aka the one and only Fox King jm is here with my very first requested Fanfic. This will be a Naruto and Dangan-Ronpa crossover only. This story was requested by AzureKing, oh, and Happy Birthday, my friend and many more, also I'm sorry for taking so long. The paring in this story will be, Naruto x Celestia Ludenberg x Ikusaba Mukuro. I know I am late, and it has been almost three years since my dear friend asked me for his request. Once again, I am sorry, but know I am here, with the story that you and fans all been waiting for. Okay I think I talk enough, so let's begin. I do not own Naruto or Dangan-Ronpa, so please enjoy: A Gamble of Hope.**

 **A GAMBLE OF HOPE**

In an orphanage in Kiyoto Japan, a young boy about 14 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, and he also had whisker marks on the side of his cheeks, was sitting under a tree. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was sitting under a tree reading Mangas to ease his boredom. Naruto's family is one of the wealthiest families in Japan, or at least was... about a year ago his parents died in a car crash and he was forced into an orphanage. Sure, he could have said no, but members of his father's gaming company wanted his parents' wealth. Naruto was not quite yet old enough to get his inheritance, so he had no choice, but to be put in the orphanage until his 15th birthday. He still remembered it all like it was yesterday.

 **XxxxX Flashback XxxxX**

It was weeks after his parents' death. In his father's office, Naruto was sitting in his father's chair. He looked at his father's once business partner, Ay, trying to steal his father's company and to steal his inheritance. Next to Naruto were the only people he would ever trust and longtime friends to his mother and father, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Rin Nohara.

"Now, Naruto just sign the contract and all of this will be over." Ay said.

"I will never sign my company, nor will you have my inheritance." Naruto stated.

"You little brat, you are not old enough to run this company! This is a problem for adults not for a snot-nose punk who thinks he knows everything!" Ay said.

"Shut up! This is my company! I will not hand it over to you, old son of bitches!" Naruto shouted.

"It doesn't matter... Naruto, you claim this company is yours, but you are indeed not old enough to get your inheritance. In your father's will, it says if you are not old enough than we run the company and we will control your inheritance." Ay said with a smile.

" _You blood suckering leeches..."_ Naruto thought, glaring at the businessmen.

This made Naruto twitched an eye. It was true that he was only 14 and was not old enough to get his father's company and inheritance, yet. But Naruto also knew the moment they take control over his company, they would betray and kick Naruto out of the will and take control over everything that belongs to Naruto and his family. With Naruto out of the way, Ay and his partners would sale everything to his father's business rivals/enemies. Before Naruto said anything, Obito spoke up.

"Gentlemen, you are indeed right about Naruto being too young to run this company and..." Obito stated.

"That's why the company is ours now. Now if you are done we have to tell Naruto-kun something..." Ay said.

Naruto knew that Ay and his partners were about to kick out Naruto and own his gaming company.

"If you let me finish... it is true that Naruto is young, but when he turns 15 years old, he gets full ownership and Minato and Kushina-san's fortune. Thus, making him your boss, but to get his inheritance, Naruto must live in an orphanage until his 15th birthday and you gentlemen can't run anything by yourselves." Obito stated with a smile.

"That's a lie!"

"No... It's the truth, if we Lawyers know what to do, is to find a loophole." Kakashi stated.

"A loophole?"

"That's right and here it is and if you gentlemen don't believe us then read it for yourselves." Rin replied, pulling out the will with blue underlines where the loophole is and the rules.

Ay and his partners read the loophole and to found out it was true. But it also said if Naruto were to leave the orphanage for any reason, then Naruto will lose everything. Ay and his partners knew Naruto was the type who rises to anger quickly. If Naruto gets kicked out of the orphanage, then Ay and his partners will have everything and more. They smiled among themselves, believing that they will have Naruto's company.

"Very well then, we'll play at your little game." Ay said.

"I know I'm going to hate begin at an orphanage, but if it keeps you scumbags from getting even a penny out of my money, then so be it." Naruto said.

"I hardly doubt that..." Ay said.

"And when I have full ownership of this company and get my inheritance... I'll make sure you old fucks are fired and will never work in any gaming company again." Naruto stated with a cold tone.

"We shall see about that, brat." Ay said, still smiling.

 **XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX**

It had been about half a year since Naruto was forced to live in this orphanage.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san... I wish you two were still alive..." Naruto said in a sad tone, picking himself up and handed back inside.

At times, Naruto wanted to give up. But he knew if he gave in, Ay and the others would ruin everything that his family had build. There were some close calls when he almost got kicked out. Somehow, Naruto manage to hold back his anger. His family business is all he has left of his mother and father. And he would rather die than to let Ay, and most of all despair beat him.

" _I have only a couple of months before my birthday... once I'm 15, I will fire those scumbags for trying to steal from me and my family."_ Naruto thought.

In the orphanage was not such a bad place as it seemed, but the other orphans were a different story. The other kids at the orphanage were sometimes mean to others, and sometimes take things a little too far. As Naruto was walking back to his room, he noticed something going on in the hallway. Naruto glanced at three teenagers about his age harassing a girl who was also his age. This girl had long black hair, pale skin, and red-eyes. Naruto saw how the other kids treated her, and for some reason Naruto had to do something.

"Who do you think you are? Bumping my shoulder like that, you red-eye freak?"

"I said I was sorry." The girl replied.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough, girl."

"That's right, get on your hands and knees and say you're sorry. We might forgive you."

"Hey, that's enough, already." Naruto said.

"..."

"And, who are you?"

"Who I am, is not important. But I won't stand by and let some jackasses pick on someone who said they were sorry, already." Naruto stated.

"Tch, whatever man..."

The other kids left the girl alone, as she and Naruto were left alone.

"Thank you for your help." The girl said.

"It was nothing, besides; I can't stand people picking on others. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"My name is Taeko. Taeko Yasuhiro." Taeko replied with a small smile and blush.

"It's nice to meet you, Taeko-chan." Naruto said with own smile.

The next day, it was lunch time in the cafeteria of the orphanage, and Taeko was eating by herself. Naruto was also eating by himself, till, Naruto saw the same kids harassing Taeko again.

"Hey, we're not finish. Now that we're all alone, you owe us an apology."

"I don't owe you, anything." Taeko said, eating her food.

One of the kids pushed the tray of food off the table.

"Oops, my hand slipped."

Naruto walked over to the table where Taeko was sitting. As the other kids continued to harass Taeko, Naruto grabbed a glass of soda, and splashed it on the bullies that was harassing Taeko.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Naruto said, frowning at the bullies.

"What's your problem?"

"You guys are harassing, my friend, Taeko-chan." Naruto stated.

Taeko couldn't believe her ears. Naruto, the person she just met yesterday called her his friend.

" _I'm his... friend?"_ Taeko thought, with a blush, while holding her hands to her heart.

Naruto continued to frown at the bullies, till they heard someone telling them to stop.

"What's going on here?"

They turned to Yuko Honda, the care-taker of the orphanage. She was a woman in her late 30's, with short brown hair, grey eyes, and wearing a blue working dress. Yuko was tapping her foot, waiting for an explanation from the orphans.

"It was this, guy... he was making trouble and..."

"It's not true, Honda-san, they were the ones who were harassing since yesterday. Naruto-kun was just protecting me, he didn't do anything wrong." Taeko stated.

"..."

" _Taeko-chan..."_ Naruto thought.

"I see... you three, I'll deal with you later." Yuko said.

"But... Honda-san, we..."

"Leave, now..." Yuko replied.

With that said, the three other kids left Taeko and Naruto alone.

"Naruto-kun, please be on your best behavior." Yuko said walking passed Naruto and Taeko.

"I will, Honda-san." Naruto replied, bowing to Yuko.

"You're a good boy, Naruto-kun." Yuko stated.

Before leaving, Yuko turned to Taeko.

"Taeko-chan, please take good care of your only friend." Yuko said, leaving the cafeteria.

"Hai, Yuko-san." Taeko replied, bowing to Yuko.

With Naruto and Taeko alone, once again, Naruto turned to Taeko.

"Are you okay, Taeko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks to you." Taeko replied with a smile.

"Let's get something to eat." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Taeko said.

"I saw those punks trash your food." Naruto stated.

"Oh... Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Taeko replied.

"And don't worry, from here on out, we'll eat together. Is that okay with you, Taeko-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Taeko replied, returning the smile.

"Shall we, Taeko-chan?" Naruto said, holding out his hand.

Taeko continued to smile brightly, reaching out for her only friend's hand; they went to get another tray of food. Days passed, Naruto and Taeko become closer and closer to each other each day that passes. The two were inseparable and they never left each other sides. Almost three months had passed; it was almost a day before Naruto's birthday. Naruto had a plan to humiliate the dickheads that wants his father's gaming company. So, he talked to Yuko about it and she agreed to Naruto's plan. As for Taeko, she wanted to help Naruto in any way she could. The next day in Osaka Japan...

 **XxxxX the next day XxxxX**

It was Naruto's 15th birthday and it was time to put his plan to action. Everything was set; Obito, Kakashi, and Rin also took part into the plan. Ay and his businessmen were about to have a secret meeting of taking Naruto's company. Ay and his partners opened the office doors to see, a welcome party. There was food, drinks, and other eatables. Obito, Kakashi, and Rin were waiting for the scumbags that wanted Naruto's riches.

"Ah, welcome gentlemen, welcome. Please have a sat and enjoy." Rin said.

"What's going on here?" Ay asked.

"It seems that Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage to soon..." Kakashi said with a sad tone.

With what Kakashi said, Ay and his business partners smiled, thinking that they won. But of course, it was a lie, to turn their hope into despair. Hours later, Ay and the businessmen celebrated thinking that they have everything that belongs to Naruto and his family. Then the business men heard a knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be the Kitty-Kitty dancers we hired. Let them in." Ay said.

One of the business men, opened the door, but it wasn't strippers that were at the door. It was Naruto in a business suit and with him were Taeko and Yuko. This surprised the Ay and his partners, but did it? Ay and his partners smiled, remembering that he was kicked out of the orphanage. But this was a plan that Naruto thought carefully and was about to burn away the trash that was in front of him.

"Hello, gentlemen." Naruto greeted with a smile, as he and Taeko stepped in the office.

Taeko served a glass of soda and puts some ice in it, for Naruto. Naruto drinks the soda enjoying the taste. Ay and his partners thought it seemed like a perfect time to kick Naruto and gain everything that belongs to the young Uzumaki.

"Ah, Naruto-kun... we were just celebrating." Ay said with a smirk.

"Yes, I see that... but what are you celebrating?" Naruto asked in a calm tone.

This made the business men raised a brow. But with their leader Ay near by, they kept their cool and tell Naruto what they were celebrating.

"Well, if you must know... this company is now ours. And that means you're out, Naruto. So, get out of our sight." Ay said with a smile.

Ay and his partners smiled among themselves thinking that they won, till, they saw Naruto smiling.

"Rin..." Naruto said with a smile.

Rin pulls out her cell phone.

"Hai, okay bring it in." Rin said, hanging up her phone.

"What do you mean bring it in?" Ay asked.

"You'll see..." Naruto said, still smiling.

The office doors opened, bringing a large birthday cake to the room. The business men's eyes widen to see the cake. It was Naruto's birthday cake, and then a banner that rolled down on the wall and said _'Happy Birthday, Naruto.'_ It was Naruto's plan to trick Ay and his business partners, and it worked. Naruto and Taeko smiled, knowing that they have Ay and his business partners, right where they went them.

"B-But we heard that you were kicked out of the orphanage!" Ay shouted.

"No, that was a lie." Taeko replied with a smile.

"Lair! This! T-This must be some kind of mistake!" Ay shouted.

"No, it is not. Naruto-kun is old enough to live his own life." Yuko replied.

Ay and his business partners turned to Yuko. She pulls out the papers that Naruto and Taeko were approved and old enough to leave the orphanage. Since Naruto was now old enough, he immediately owns the company. Naruto sits in the father's head chair, as Taeko sat by his side.

"Is there something you gentlemen want to say to me before anything happens?" Naruto asked, as his smile grew larger.

"H-Happy birthday... Naruto-kun..."

"Yes, we were just celebrating your birthday, N-Naruto-kun..."

"It was just a joke you see... heh, a birthday joke..."

" _You damn brat! I won't allow this! I won't!"_ Ay thought.

With that said Naruto pulls out a cell phone. Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Yuko, and especially Taeko were going to enjoy this part.

"Yes, send them in." Naruto said, hanging up his phone.

Security-guards came in the office. Ay and his business partners realized that they are all fired.

"Please show these men to the door and clear their offices." Naruto said with a smile.

"You little brat, you can't do this to me! This company was supposed to be mine! MINE! DAMN YOU!" Ay shouted, getting dragged out of Naruto's company.

"I can and I just did." Naruto replied, still smiling.

The security-guards drag the trash out of Naruto's company. Naruto got out of his chair and turned to Taeko.

"Well, Naruto-kun you have your father's gaming company and your inheritance. What are you going to do now?" Taeko asked.

"I'm going to make this company 100 times better." Naruto replied.

"That's wonderful to hear, Naruto-kun." Taeko said.

"But I can't do this alone." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Taeko asked.

"Taeko-chan, I need you. Will you join me in a new start in my... no, our new lives?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand waiting for Taeko's answer.

Taeko stood in silence for a moment. She smiled, as held Naruto's hand.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'll go wherever you want to go." Taeko replied.

With Taeko's answer, Naruto smiled and turned to Obito, Rin, and Kakashi.

"Obito-san, I want you to find some new employees for my company. Since I got rid of the trash, I need some better help." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Obito replied.

"Rin, I need you to find me the biggest house in Kiyoto. I want to buy it and move in with Taeko-chan as soon as possible." Naruto stated.

"Understood, Naruto-kun." Rin replied.

"Kakashi, I want you to tell the workers they will get a raise and have a big party, too. Since it's my birthday, we should be celebrating." Naruto stated.

"Right away, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi pulled out their cell-phones to make Naruto's plans so. Naruto and Taeko turned to Yuko.

"Thank you, Yuko-san. Thank you for taking me in and everything you've done." Naruto said, as he and Taeko bowed to Yuko.

"Your quite welcome, Naruto-kun, Taeko-chan. Promise me you two won't get into too much trouble. Also, send us a letter or come visit us once in a while. This is goodbye. I hope you will come by and say hi." Yuko replied, as she bowed to Naruto and Taeko and took her leave.

Naruto now has what is rightfully belongs to him, but best of all he has Taeko with him to have a new start in their lives.

 **XxxxX A week later XxxxX**

A week later, Naruto and Taeko moved into a large fancy house. Ever since Taeko knew Naruto, she wanted to do everything she could to make him happy. In Taeko's room she was reading a book about gambling while Naruto was at work, making his company the best of the best. Taeko was brushing her hair, as she turned the next page of her gambling book.

"Naruto-kun has done so much for me. We were always together since we were in the orphanage, so now; I will do whatever I can to please him." Taeko said, brushing her hair.

Taeko did her hair into two large twin-drill pigtails. She pulled out gold-earrings that her parents gave her when she was 5 years-old, and put the earrings on. Taeko then put on a black nail-polish, as she turns the next page of her book. With the nail-polish dry, Taeko puts on a Gothic Lolita-style outfit. She then put on a red tie with a butterfly on it. She closed her book and looked in the mirror, now Taeko's new look is completed.

"Perfect." Taeko said with a smile.

Taeko then put on black high-knee stockings, as she puts on her red shoes. As Taeko was about to leave her room, she almost forgot her white lace headpiece. Later, Naruto returned home after a long day of work.

"Welcome back home, Naruto-sama."

Naruto's maids and butlers greeted their master.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turns to see Taeko in her new outfit. Naruto blushes, seeing how beautiful Taeko looks in black.

"You look very beautiful, Taeko-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun." Taeko replied.

Taeko held Naruto's hand, as she smiles at her best-friend.

"Hey, Taeko-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Taeko replied.

"How about we go out and celebrate?" Naruto stated.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Taeko replied with a smile and blush.

"Let's go, then, I know a great place to celebrate." Naruto replied with his own smile.

"I can't wait." Taeko replied.

"But before we go..." Naruto said, clapping his hands.

The butlers played some music. Naruto grabbed Taeko's hands.

"Taeko-chan, will you have this dance with me?" Naruto asked.

"Hai..." Taeko replied, looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto and Taeko smiled at each other, dancing with each other.

 **XxxxX Later that night with Naruto and Taeko XxxxX**

Naruto and Taeko were having a wonderful time at the special place called, Sakigami's. Naruto and Taeko then heard people cheering.

"What's that?" Naruto said.

"Let's go find out, Naruto-kun." Taeko replied.

Naruto and Taeko went to see what was going on. The two friends saw two people gambling.

"I can't believe this..."

"Yes, you lost. So, pay up, you loser."

Naruto frown, as Taeko slightly narrowed her eyes.

"But..."

"You've lost to the best gambler, Sasuke Uchiha. No one is as great as me." Sasuke stated.

The young man was about Naruto and Taeko's age, with black hair and onyx eyes, and wearing a black suit.

"So, who's next?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"..."

" _He's no gambler... he's just a cheater and a ford."_ Taeko thought.

"How about me?" Taeko asked.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

" _Taeko-chan?"_ Naruto thought.

"I said how about me?" Taeko replied.

"What do you have to offer?" Sasuke asked.

Taeko showed off her golden earrings.

"Oh?" Sasuke said, gazing at the earrings.

"I offer these earrings that my parents gave me before I was born. Truth be told, these earrings of mine are worth a fortune." Taeko said with a smile.

Naruto leaned close to Taeko, whispering in her ear.

"Is that such a good idea, Taeko-chan? I mean..." Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. As long as you're with me, I'm not afraid to lose." Taeko replied with a smile.

"Okay then, Taeko-chan." Naruto replied with his own smile.

"Hmm... how about we make our wager a little more interesting?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Taeko asked.

"If I win, not only do I get your earrings... but you'll be my woman as well." Sasuke stated with a smile.

"..."

Naruto did not like the thought of this guy with Taeko being together. Taeko did not like the idea, either. Taeko looked at Naruto, who looked at her. Naruto knew it was a long shot but he has faith in Taeko. He smiled and nodded, as Taeko returned the smile. She then turned her attention back on Sasuke.

"Okay, but if you lose, you will give back all the winnings to the people you won them from." Taeko replied, smiling.

"It's a deal then." Sasuke replied with his own smile.

Sasuke shuffled the deck. Naruto and the other people watched Taeko and Sasuke have their poker game. Sasuke drew his cards, as Taeko drew her cards. Sasuke smiled, knowing that he always wins. But the reason that he wins is because he cheats. Without anybody seeing, Sasuke switched some of his cards for better ones. Sasuke saw his hand; now he has the cards for a Full-House.

" _Heh, prefect... Not only will this lovely girl's earrings will be mine, but her as well. Okay, it's time to claim my prize."_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

As for Taeko, her hand was a mystery. She placed her hand down on the gambling table.

"Okay, girl, it's time to claim my prize. Full-House!" Sasuke said with a smile, revealing his hand.

" _Taeko-chan..."_ Naruto thought, as his sweat dropped a bit.

Even if things looked a little bad right at the moment, but Naruto still had much faith in Taeko.

"Okay, girl, hand over your earrings and let's go." Sasuke said.

"Would you do the honors of flipping my cards?" Taeko asked with a smile.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"Flip over my cards and see what I have, unless you're afraid, of course." Taeko replied with her smile still on her face.

"Why you...!" Sasuke said.

Taeko continued smiled, knowing that she had Sasuke right where she wants him, weak and powerless.

"All right, if that is what you want, it will only make my victory the sweeter when I see your losing hand." Sasuke said with a smirk, turning over the cards.

Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief, Naruto and the other people were speechless. Taeko got the cards for the winning and highest ranking hand in gambling, a Royal Flush.

" _A Royal Flush?! But how?! I've made sure I've made this deck to work only for me! And I also made sure I had the cards in my sleeves, too!"_ Sasuke thought.

"It seems I've won." Taeko said with smile, never leaving her face.

"No way! You must have cheated!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"How dare you?!" Naruto said, till Taeko held her hand in front of him.

"I don't cheat. I just had faith. Also, the real cheater is you..." Taeko replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Taeko pointed to the card that was under Sasuke's sleeve.

"You've switched your cards without anybody noticing. As a real gambler, I can see through your cheating ways." Taeko stated, slightly frowning.

"You cheater!"

People were really anger that Sasuke who has been cheated all this time. As the people reclaimed what belong to them and kicking Sasuke out of Sakigami's, the people thanked Taeko for getting their belongings back.

"Thank you so much."

"It was no big deal" Taeko replied with a smile.

"You were wonderful." Naruto said with his own smile, as Taeko blushed from Naruto's praising.

"Before we forget... May we ask your name?"

Taeko knew she had a new look for Naruto, and so she decided on a new name as well.

"My name is ' _Celestia Ludenberg'_ , and I am a true gambler." Taeko or rather Celestia stated.

Naruto smiled, liking the new name that Taeko picked for herself.

"Thank you for helping us, Celestia-san."

Naruto and Celestia walked back to their table to enjoy the rest of their evening.

"So, Celestia-chan, that was amazing how you beat that cheater." Naruto said with a smile.

"It was not problem at all, Naruto-kun." Celestia replied.

"Still... it was amazing how you pulled out a Royal Flush like that." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know. But I pulled it off, because I had you right beside me. It was a gamble of hope." Celestia replied.

Naruto blushed, hearing that Celestia say that it was all because he was by her side.

"Shall we enjoy the rest of our evening together, Tae... I mean Celestia-chan..." Naruto said, till Celestia put her finger on his lips.

"When we're alone... you can call me, "Taeko-chan", if you like, Naruto-kun." Celestia replied with a smile.

"Hai." Naruto replied with his own smile.

Naruto and Celestia enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

 **XxxxX weeks later XxxxX**

Weeks later, Naruto and his new employees made his gaming company the best that there was. Naruto was in the back of his limousine, taking on his cell-phone, while his diver, Hidan drove. Naruto was working on a new gaming project with Koei, Square-Enix, and Bandai.

"Okay, so everything is ready for the meeting?" Naruto asked, still talking on his cell phone.

"We'll be at the company shortly, Naruto-san." Hidan said.

"Thank you, Hidan. Anyway, I was saying." Naruto said, as he went back on his cell-phone.

The light turned red, as the limousine stopped. Naruto continued to talk on the phone. For some strange reason, Naruto felt something not right. He looked out the window to see something that most people wouldn't see every day. He saw a girl beaten badly in an alley. The red light turned green, as Hidan was about to drove.

"Hidan, stop the limousine!" Naruto said.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-san?" Hidan asked, turning to Naruto.

Naruto quickly got out of his limousine and ran to the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked, getting a closer look.

But the girl didn't respond. Naruto put his hand near her mouth to see if saw was breathing. Naruto felt her breathe, knowing that it was very weak.

" _Damn, her breathing is weak. She needs medical attention right away!"_ Naruto thought, carrying the girl into his limousine.

"Naruto-san, are you..." Hidan said, seeing Naruto with the barely alive girl.

"Hidan, we need to get this girl to a hospital right away!" Naruto shouted, putting the girl gently in his limousine.

Naruto sat next to the girl, making sure that she is still alive.

"Hai, Naruto-san!" Hidan replied, quickly drove off to the nearest hospital.

 **XxxxX Later XxxxX**

Later, Naruto and his employees we're having their meeting. But Naruto's mind was somewhere else. Nagato, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Kisame, we're discussing the new game. Nagato asked to put a secret boss in the up-coming game.

"Naruto-san, should we put this boss in the game?" Nagato asked.

"..."

"Naruto-san?" Nagato asked.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Naruto asked, as his sweat dropped.

"You seemed to be distracted about something. Should we postpone the meeting, Naruto-san?" Konan asked.

"Yes... I'm sorry, everyone." Naruto said with a smile, leaving the meeting.

Outside the meeting room, Naruto drinks some water, still thinking about the badly beaten girl he found early today.

"I hope she's okay..." Naruto said with a frown.

"Is who okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turns to see it was Celestia with a homemade Bento box for him.

"Hey, Celestia-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to give you, your lunch, why are you out in the hallways? Did something happen?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah... you see, I saw this girl... and..." Naruto said.

"And what happened, Naruto-kun?" Celestia asked, getting close to Naruto.

"She was badly beaten, and was on the verge of death..." Naruto stated with a sad tone, as Celestia dropped the Bento box in shock.

"..."

"I don't know if she's alive or not..." Naruto said.

"You did everything you could, Naruto-kun. If you want, we can go see if she's okay." Celestia said, holding his hands and smiled, trying to cheer up Naruto.

Naruto looked at Celestia, and then he smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Celestia-chan..." Naruto replied.

Then Celestia pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I'm here to do whatever I can to make you happy, Naruto-kun..." Celestia said holding Naruto.

 **XxxxX the hospital XxxxX**

Later, Naruto and Celestia decided to go to the hospital to visit the girl.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The Nurse asked.

"Hi, I came here early today with a badly beaten girl." Naruto replied.

"Oh..." The Nurse replied.

The nurse pulled out a chart, and looks at the results.

"Oh, yes, that girl made a real fast recovery." The Nurse replied with a smile.

Naruto and Celestia we're both happy and relieved to hear that the girl made a fast recovery.

"Is it okay if we visit her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she's in room 245, that's also on the third floor." The Nurse replied.

"Thank you. Let's go, Celestia-chan." Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Celestia replied, as she and Naruto went to the third floor.

In the room 245, the girl stared out the window, till she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The Girl said.

Naruto and Celestia walked into the room.

"Hi." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello." Celestia said.

"Hello..." The Girl replied.

"Umm... I found you in the streets... and brought you here to the hospital... and..." Naruto stated in a sad tone.

"Thank you..." The Girl said.

Naruto looked at the girl, who smiled at him.

"Yeah, so, umm... My name is Naruto by the way and this is my good long-time friend, Celestia Ludenberg." Naruto replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Celestia said with a smile, as she bowed lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Naruto-san, Celestia-san. I don't really have anything to give, but my thanks and my name." The Girl said.

"May we ask your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Ikusaba Mukuro, and thank you again for saving my life, Naruto-san." Ikusaba replied with a smile.

"How did you end up in the allies all beaten up, Ikusaba-san?" Naruto asked.

Ikusaba's smile turned into a sad look on her face.

"Umm, did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see... umm... how I ended up in the alley..." Ikusaba stated, looking down at the sheets of her bed.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, as Celestia looked at Naruto with a worried look in her eyes.

"It was because of my younger sister. She was beating me..." Ikusaba said.

Naruto and Celestia could not believe their ears.

"You're saying... that your younger sister beat you nearly to death..." Naruto asked.

"Yes, my younger sister beat me, I don't know why she did it... but... it hurts more than anything..." Ikusaba stated, while her eyes started to tear up.

"We're sorry to hear that, Ikusaba-san." Celestia said.

"..."

"Umm, Ikusaba-san, where will you go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know... All I do know is that I can't be with my sister anymore..." Ikusaba replied.

"Then you should stay with me and Celestia-chan, for awhile." Naruto said with a smile.

"..."

"That's a wonderful idea, Naruto-kun." Celestia replied with her own smile.

"A-Are you sure? I mean..." Ikusaba said, as her sweat dropped a bit.

"Of course, I'm sure. I mean, you don't have anywhere to go. So, you should stay with me and Celestia-chan, till we figure things out." Naruto replied.

"Well... I..." Ikusaba said, holding her hands together.

Celestia walked towards Ikusaba, sitting next to her bedside. She placed her hands-on top of Ikusaba's hands.

"Please come and stay with us. Naruto-kun will take good care of you, I promise he will. He always took care of me, so he can do the same thing for you, Ikusaba-san." Celestia said with a warm smile.

"Okay, I'll stay with you." Ikusaba replied, sobbing a little.

The nurse came in the room to tell Naruto and Celestia that visiting hours are over.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. Ikusaba-chan needs some rest." The Nurse said.

"Okay then." Naruto replied.

Before Naruto and Celestia left they turned to Ikusaba one more time, to say their goodbyes.

"Get a lot of rest, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"The faster you heal, the sooner you can leave the hospital." Celestia said also smiling.

"Don't worry; I'll be all better before you know it." Ikusaba replied, while she smiled and let out a few tears of joy.

"Okay, Ikusaba-san, we'll be visiting you." Naruto said, as he and Celestia smiled and waved goodbye to Ikusaba.

Since that day, Naruto and Celestia went to visit Ikusaba more and more. About two weeks later, and it was Ikusaba's last day at the hospital. Naruto also paid for the hospital bill.

 **XxxxX Two weeks later XxxxX**

Ikusaba was checking out of the hospital.

" _I can't believe that I'm here right now. I guess God and the world do work in mysterious ways. But then again... I'm happy... I'm very happy to have met Naruto-san and Celestia-san."_ Ikusaba thought with a smile, as she was finished signing the papers for her release.

Ikusaba finished the papers. She turned to Naruto and Celestia.

"Are you ready to go home, Ikusaba-san?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

"H-Home...?" Ikusaba asked.

"Hai, Ikusaba-san, our home is your home, too." Celestia replied with her own smile.

Ikusaba smiled and blushed, knowing that she has a place to call her home.

"Yes, I'm ready to go home." Ikusaba said with a smile.

"Let's get going, then." Naruto said.

"Yes..." Ikusaba replied, still smiling and slightly blushing.

Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba went home.

 **XxxxX Later XxxxX**

Later, Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba arrived at the house.

"Welcome back home, Naruto-sama."

Once again, Naruto's maids and butlers greeted their master.

"Thank you, everyone." Naruto replied, as he one of his butlers took off his coat.

"This is really your home, Naruto-san?" Ikusaba asked.

"Yes, it is. Remember it is your home, too. Also, Ikusaba-chan, there's no need for the "san", Naruto is good enough." Naruto replied.

"Okay, then, Naruto-kun..." Ikusaba replied with a smile.

"Come, Ikusaba-chan, let me show you around the house." Celestia said, as she grabbed Ikusaba's hand.

"Okay, Celestia-chan." Ikusaba replied.

"Well, I'll see you two by dinner time. I have to make some important calls." Naruto stated, heading upstairs.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Celestia and Ikusaba replied with smiles.

Later, at Naruto's dinning-hall, he was enjoying dinner with Ikusaba and Celestia.

"So, how do you like the house, Ikusaba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's wonderful, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba replied.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto stood up and lifted his glass.

"Let's say our cheers, to a start of a wonderful life." Naruto stated, as Celestia and Ikusaba smiled, and said their cheers as well.

And from that day forward, Ikusaba lived with Naruto and Celestia. Sometime had pass, Celestia and Ikusaba become good friends. Naruto was happy that he has not one but two friends that he cares deeply. A month later, Naruto was in his office doing paperwork. Then the office speaker phone called. Naruto stopped what he was doing to answer the call.

"Yes, Rin-san?" Naruto asked.

" _Sorry to bug you during paperwork, Naruto-kun. But someone is here to see you."_ Rin stated.

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto asked.

" _Well... he's a bear..."_ Rin replied.

"A bear?" Naruto asked.

" _Should I send him in?"_ Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin-san. I want to see who or what this bear really is." Naruto stated.

" _I'll tell him."_ Rin replied, as she hanged up the speaker-phone.

About five minutes later, Naruto was still doing paperwork, till he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." Naruto said.

Suddenly the door checked open.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Then a teddy-bear walked into the room. Naruto wondered if this was prank or maybe some kind of new toy. On the right side of the teddy-bear's side was white, and on its left side was black with a red eye. This teddy-bear's appearance had something out of a toy in a Goth girl's bedroom. If it was a toy, Naruto thought it would be a cute present for Celestia. The teddy-bear hopped into the guest's sit.

"..."

"Greetings." The Teddy-Bear spoke.

" _A talking teddy-bear? I must be working way to hard..."_ Naruto thought.

"Umm... who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Monokuma." Monokuma stated.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a teddy bear, of course. But let's just say I'm a special kind of teddy-bear that makes young people like you into somebody that this curl world can look up to." Monokuma stated.

"I see..." Naruto replied.

"Yes. In this world, there are so many people who have despair in their hearts. My job is to take young talent teens such as you into my school. I can make you into a greater man, than you are now." Monokuma stated.

"A school, you say?" Naruto said.

"Hai. Naruto Uzumaki-kun, I've heard about the loss of your dear mother and father." Monokuma stated.

"..."

When Naruto learn that his parents died, he was so lost in despair that he almost gave up on his dreams. But Naruto knew if he gave into despair, then he would have lost everything. If he did give into despair, he would have never met Celestia and Ikusaba.

"Even when you lost your mother and father, you did not give or fall into your despair. But you soon realized that there was much for you to do, wasn't there, Naruto-kun?" Monokuma asked.

"Yes... I almost give into my despair. But I knew Kaa-chan and Tou-chan would have not wanted me to give up so easily. Then, I met Celestia-chan and Ikusaba-chan... My dearest friends give me a new light, which brought me hope." Naruto stated.

"Yes! Naruto-kun that little bit of hope is what made you strong! And I believe you can give more people hope in this world!" Monokuma stated.

"I can? But how?" Naruto asked.

"I can teach you the way. Come to my school. You and I can make this world a little bit better." Monokuma said.

"And what is it that you will teach me if I go?" Naruto asked.

"I will teach you hope and despair. I promise it will not be easy, but if you succeed... no, when you succeed, you will give this world and many people hope. So, what do you say, Naruto-kun?" Monokuma asked.

"Okay, but on one condition." Naruto said.

"Anything, just name it." Monokuma said.

"I want Celestia-chan and Ikusaba-chan to join me to your school." Naruto stated.

"Granted. I promise you won't regret this, Naruto-kun." Monokuma stated, lifting his paw.

"If I can find hope, then I can give hope to others who need it." Naruto stated, shaking Monokuma's paw.

A week later, Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba were standing in the front of the school, Hope's Peak Academy.

"Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan... are you two ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I am ready for anything." Ikusaba stated.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. As long as I'm with you and Ikusaba-chan, I will go anywhere you desire." Celestia stated.

"Alright then, let's go." Naruto said, as he, Celestia, and Ikusaba made their way to the school.

 **XxxxX One Year Later: Winter/ New-Year's Eve XxxxX**

It had been a year since, Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy. In addition, it was a hard year, but three friends had passed some of the testes so far, and earned the "Ultimate" titles. Celestia Ludenberg gain the title, the Ultimate-Gambler. Ikusaba Mukuro gain the title, the Ultimate-Soldier. And finally, Naruto Uzumaki gain the title, the Ultimate-Saint. It was a snowy New Year's Eve, and Naruto now 16 years old, was announcing his new game in Tokyo that will be release tonight at midnight. There were some reporters waiting to ask Naruto some questions. And a special surprise to the world.

"Hello, everyone, I, Naruto Uzumaki will be announcing my new, fighting, RPG, and hack 'n' slash game, "Kings and Queens: The Ultimate Azure Kingdom" that will be released all over the world at midnight." Naruto stated, as the fans of Naruto's gaming company cheered from Naruto's words.

Naruto pulled out a letter. Then the blonde teen spoke once more.

"One more thing before, I go home. I have donated large donation to each orphanage and charities in the world." Naruto stated, as people put their hands together clapping for Naruto's kindness.

"Naruto-kun, what will you do now?"

"Will you continue to make games in the future?"

"How will you spend the New-Year?"

Kakashi then took over Naruto's mice.

"Naruto-sama will not be answer questions at this moment; however, he will be available in his office. He'll answer all your questions first thing tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

With that said, Naruto got into his limousine. He waved to the people, as they cheered calling him the Ultimate-Saint. About an hour later, Naruto reached to his mansion.

"Home, sweet, home." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto saw the snow falling. It was such a beautiful night, Naruto smiled, as he made his way to his home. Celestia and Ikusaba were watching Naruto coming to the front door. Both Celestia and Ikusaba have something important to tell their dear friend.

"I'm so nervous, Celestia-san." Ikusaba stated.

"I know how you, feel, Ikusaba-san. But I'm sure Naruto-kun will like the idea." Celestia replied.

"You're absolutely right, Celestia-san. I'm sure that Naruto-kun will accept us." Ikusaba replied.

"He will. Naruto-kun is the kindest person I know... And I would have no other person than him." Celestia stated.

Celestia and Ikusaba smiled at each other, and then turned their attention to the front door. Both female friends waited for Naruto to walk through the door. A moment later, Naruto opened the door.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." Celestia and Ikusaba greeted with warm smiles.

"Hey, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan, how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"It was good, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba replied.

Naruto noticed that his butlers and maids were not here.

"Where are the butlers and maids?" Naruto asked.

"We told them that they can go home early today, Naruto-kun." Celestia replied, as she took off Naruto's coat.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"Come, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said.

Celestia and Ikusaba took Naruto by the hand and lad him into the living-room. Naruto's living room is large with five couches, seven tables, and a fireplace and large met with blankets on the floor. It also had a large window, having a beautiful view of the night sky, while it snowed.

"Umm, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, there's something we have to tell you." Celestia and Ikusaba stated.

"Okay, what is it?" Naruto asked.

Celestia and Ikusaba's faces turned slightly red. Naruto wondered what was no their minds. Celestia and Ikusaba were nervous, feeling their hearts beat fast. Naruto saw both Celestia and Ikusaba and their beauty. Naruto had also known that he was blessed, knowing his two dearest friends. Then Celestia and Ikusaba blinded up the courage to tell Naruto how they feel about him.

"We love you, Naruto-kun. We love you with all our hearts." Celestia and Ikusaba said with love in their eyes.

"..."

Naruto was shocked. His two dearest friends love him. Naruto's heart beat fast, and his cheeks turn red. What was this feeling that was overwhelming him? Then he knew what it was. It was love. He realized his feelings for both Celestia and Ikusaba. Naruto never thought he would love anyone again since his parents meet their untimely end. Without warning, Naruto held both Celestia and Ikusaba tight in his grasp.

"Naruto-kun?" Celestia and Ikusaba said, as they both hear some sobbing.

"I... I love you too, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan... I'm so happy right now that I'm crying tears of joy. I thought I would never feel this way again." Naruto stated, as he held Celestia and Ikusaba tighter.

Celestia and Ikusaba felt Naruto's strong embrace. Both Celestia and Ikusaba returned the hug. Naruto then gently kiss both Celestia and Ikusaba. The kisses, the embrace, the moment, and even the night, truly everything was prefect and in balance. Naruto is happy.

"Umm, now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Now we should take our relationship to the next level, right, Ikusaba-chan?" Celestia asked.

"Hai..." Ikusaba replied.

"R-Really? Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, we're more than happy to give ourselves to you, Naruto-kun." Celestia and Ikusaba stated, taking turns kissing Naruto.

"Very well then, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan... we'll all be together tonight..." Naruto said.

With that said, Naruto held and felt Celestia and Ikusaba. Then Celestia and Ikusaba held Naruto's hands, leading him into his bedroom.

"Come, Naruto-kun..." Celestia and Ikusaba said, both leading Naruto upstairs to continue their special night.

In Naruto's room, Celestia and Ikusaba slowly undress Naruto. They removed his blue business-suit and tie. Naruto continued to take turns kissing both Celestia and Ikusaba. Celestia took off Naruto's shirt, showing his muscular figure. Celestia and Ikusaba blushed, seeing Naruto half naked.

"You have such an amazing body, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba stated with a blush.

"Thank you." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun..." Celestia and Ikusaba said.

"Hai?" Naruto replied.

"P-Please undress us as well." Celestia and Ikusaba replied with light blushes.

"Alright..." Naruto replied.

Naruto pulled Celestia and Ikusaba close to him. Naruto undressed Celestia first. Naruto removed Celestia's shirt. Naruto then place another kiss on Celestia's soft lips. With Celestia's shirt gone, showing her soft pale skin. Celestia slightly blushed. Naruto then removed Celestia's long black skirt. Celestia was in her underwear with her long black high-knee stockings.

"Your skin is so soft and beautiful, Celestia-chan." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now, it's time you need to strip Ikusaba-chan." Celestia replied.

"Hai. Are you ready, Ikusaba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, please remove my clothes too, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said.

"Of course, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto replied, getting close to Ikusaba.

Ikusaba kissed Naruto on the lips, as Naruto touched her body. Naruto slowly removed Ikusaba shirt. Ikusaba touched Naruto's abs. Naruto removed Ikusaba's shirt, revealing her double D-cup breasts and red bra. Ikusaba blushed, for Naruto seeing her breasts for the first time.

"Amazing..." Naruto said.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Ikusaba replied with a blush.

Naruto then brought both Celestia and Ikusaba closer to him. Once again, Naruto kissed both Celestia and Ikusaba on their lips. Though in the three friends are half naked, Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba enjoyed the moment of just being together.

"Alright, it's time to take the rest of our clothes off, right, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai..." Celestia and Ikusaba replied with smiles.

Naruto removed both Celestia and Ikusaba's bras, showing their breasts. Though Celestia's breasts were small, Naruto loved how lovely soft and smooth Celestia's pale skin looked. Naruto then looked at Ikusaba's lovely body as well, seeing her skin and smooth as Celestia's. Naruto was the only one left with the last of his clothing. It was almost time for the intercourse to begin with the three friends.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, let's remove the last of your clothing." Celestia said.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

Celestia and Ikusaba went down between the blonde's legs, slowly removing the boxers. It felt like hours, really seconds, to remove the last of Naruto's clothing. Celestia and Ikusaba blushed heavily, seeing Naruto's foreskin covered penis for the first time. Seeing a man's penis for the first time was not the only reason why Celestia and Ikusaba's faces were dark, it was also because Naruto had a large penis. Both Celestia and Ikusaba examined Naruto's penis, knowing it was 13 inches long with large scrotums. Celestia and Ikusaba could not help but stare at Naruto's blessing.

"Umm, I really don't know what to say..." Naruto stated with his own blush.

"You don't have to say anything, right, Ikusaba-chan?" Celestia asked.

"Indeed." Ikusaba replied.

"Then, what should we do first?" Naruto asked.

Celestia and Ikusaba looked at each other and smile.

"Lie down right here on your bed, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said.

"And we'll do the rest." Celestia said.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Naruto did as he was told, lying down on his back, relaxing himself. Celestia and Ikusaba went between Naruto's legs once more, to become face to face with the large penis. Both Celestia and Ikusaba used their hands too gently stroke the soft limp penis to get it hard. Naruto moaned, feeling the soft hands of Celestia and Ikusaba touching his penis.

"Your hands are so soft, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh my... it feels so big in our hands, don't you think so, Ikusaba-chan?" Celestia said.

"H-Hai, Celestia-chan... I can't believe we're doing this." Ikusaba said, as she and Celestia continued to stroke Naruto's large penis.

"Oooh..." Naruto moaned, feeling both Celestia and Ikusaba's hand-job.

Celestia and Ikusaba felt Naruto's penis getting hard in their hands. Naruto relaxed himself, letting out more moans, while watching both his friends or rather new lovers getting him hard. Celestia and Ikusaba continued to stroke Naruto's penis, making the blonde teen moan louder.

"That feels so good, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"I feel Naruto-kun's cock is getting harder and harder..." Ikusaba stated.

"Hai... It's so warm..." Celestia replied, while she and Ikusaba continued to stroke Naruto's hard penis.

Naruto bit his lip, getting even harder. Celestia and Ikusaba then took things to the next level. Both of Naruto's beautiful lovers licked and kissed the hard penis.

"Ahh~!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

" _So, this is what dick tastes like... I love it..."_ Celestia thought.

" _What a bitter but sweet taste..."_ Ikusaba thought.

Celestia and Ikusaba licked Naruto's cock, while massaging Naruto's balls. Naruto grabbed the edges of his sheets, feeling Celestia and Ikusaba's warm tongues licking his manhood. Celestia grabbed the tip of Naruto's cock, sucking it. Naruto moaned louder. Then Ikusaba went down to Naruto's balls, suckling on both of his twin orbs. Naruto's moans grew louder, feeling his member swelling up.

"Ugh! God, I won't be able to take this anymore!" Naruto moaned.

Celestia and Ikusaba continued their actions, taking turns with their lover's cock. Naruto could not hold himself anymore. For the first time, Naruto had an orgasm. Celestia and Ikusaba felt Naruto's warm seed, spraying out his tip. It was warm, thick, and sticky, but Celestia and Ikusaba love the taste of Naruto's semen. As for the blonde teen, his penis was still hard.

"Ugh, sorry about that." Naruto said with a blush.

"It's quite all right, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said.

"We didn't mind." Celestia said.

Celestia and Ikusaba both got out of bed.

"We'll be right back, Naruto-kun." Celestia said, as she and Ikusaba went into the restroom.

Both girls cleaned themselves in the restroom. Naruto waited for Celestia and Ikusaba to return to bed. About 5 minutes Celestia and Ikusaba came out of the restroom with their faces cleaned. Both girls came back to bed with Naruto, cuddling with him.

"That was really something." Naruto said.

"Indeed, but me and Ikusaba-chan are not quite done with you, Naruto-kun." Celestia stated.

"Yes, the night is still so young and beautiful." Ikusaba said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Now, it's your turn to do whatever you like." Celestia said, as she and Ikusaba both kissed Naruto.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

Naruto picked himself up, wondering how he should do next. Naruto got an idea.

"Umm... Let's try this." Naruto said.

Naruto held both Celestia and Ikusaba, kissing them, and laying them on the bed. Naruto touch the soft skin of his friends, or rather his lovers. Naruto went for Celestia's neck and used his fingers to rub her lady lips, while squeezing Ikusaba's breasts. Both Celestia and Ikusaba moaned in pleasure, feeling Naruto's gentle touch.

"Ah, Naruto-kun..." Celestia moaned.

"Naruto-kun is playing with my breasts..." Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto continued his actions, while his penis hardens again. Naruto then went to kiss Ikusaba's neck, making her moan louder. Naruto took turns making Celestia and Ikusaba feel good. Naruto used his hand, rubbing Ikusaba's womanhood along with Celestia. Both girls felt themselves getting wet, wanting more of Naruto's love. Celestia and Ikusaba picked themselves up, and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Are you girls ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun..." Celestia and Ikusaba said.

"Umm..." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, we already decided, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Ikusaba-chan and I talked about who would go first, and we both agree it would be me, Naruto-kun... if you would want to have me that..." Celestia said with a blush.

"Of course, I would want to have you, Celestia-chan. I would also have Ikusaba-chan as well." Naruto said.

"You'll have me too, Naruto-kun... that's another thing, you'll have us all together at the same time." Ikusaba said.

Naruto nodded, lying Celestia on her back. Naruto was nervous, as well as Celestia, due to Naruto's size, and thinking she not be good enough in bed. Naruto let out a breath, grabbing his penis and rubbing against Celestia's womanhood.

"Umm, a-are you ready, Celestia-chan?" Naruto asked with a dark blush.

"Yes... whatever happens, Ikusaba and I are happy that 'you' are the one that's making love to us..." Celestia said with a small blush.

"I agree with Celestia-chan, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said, kissing Naruto.

"All right then…" Naruto said.

Naruto then grabbed his member, sticking the tip inside Celestia, making whimper. Naruto let out a moan, feeling how wet and warm Celestia's insides are. Celestia continued to whimper, feeling how big the tip is. Naruto made sure that he did not hurt, Celestia, pushing more of himself inside slowly. Celestia felt 4 inches of Naruto's cock inside her. Celestia tear up a bit, grabbing the sheets of the bed. Naruto saw Celestia in pain.

"C-Celestia-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm o-okay... please don't stop, Naruto-kun..." Celestia groaned.

"Umm, okay..." Naruto replied, trying to enter slowly.

" _Ugh, Naruto-kun's cock is so big...!"_ Celestia thought with another groan, biting her lower lip.

Naruto enter 4 more inches of his penis inside of Celestia. Celestia continued to let out a few groans of pain, bleeding a bit. Naruto came close to Celestia, kissing her, so she could bare the pain. Ikusaba went to help Celestia too, by rubbing her belly with her hands. Celestia soon let out a few moans, feeling her two closes friends helping her ease the pain.

"T-Thank you so much, N-Naruto-kun, I-Ikusaba-chan…" Celestia said.

"We're friends, Celestia-chan, and friends always help each other no matter what." Ikusaba stated, still rubbing Celestia's belly.

"Ikusaba-chan is right… I want our night to be a special one…" Naruto said, still kissing Celestia.

"Oh…" Celestia moaned.

Naruto managed to enter more of his penis inside the pale beauty. Celestia wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, bringer him close, chest to chest. Celestia felt all of Naruto's member was deep inside her. Ikusaba stop her actions, staying close to her two friends.

"It feels amazing, Celestia-chan." Naruto moaned.

"But it hurts for me, Naruto-kun…" Celestia replied with a groan.

"Oh, sorry…" Naruto replied.

"Heheh, it's quite all right, Naruto-kun…" Celestia replied, kissing Naruto.

Naruto and Celestia did not move a single muscle, because it was painful for Celestia. Naruto didn't move, so he wouldn't climax either too soon. Ikusaba kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Would you be as gentle with me when we start making love, Naruto-kun?" Ikusaba asked.

"Of course, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ikusaba back.

Naruto took turns kissing Celestia and Ikusaba, while his member became swollen inside of Celestia. Celestia slightly whimpered due to Naruto's size, and the first time of being a woman. Naruto kissed Celestia and Ikusaba more, still not moving. Celestia continued to stay still, feeling herself in pain and some kind of pleasure. Naruto then leaned close, kissing Celestia on the cheeks.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Celestia moaned slightly.

"I know..." Naruto replied, still kissing Celestia.

Naruto then went back to kiss Ikusaba. Ikusaba grab Naruto's hand to feel her breasts. Naruto felt Ikusaba's breasts again, loving how soft they are. Naruto and Ikusaba shared a deep kiss. Naruto then used his hand to finger Ikusaba's insides, letting out a moan. Ikusaba felt Naruto's fingers inside her pussy and anus. Celestia then grabbed Naruto's free hand to feel her own breasts as well. Yes, they were small, but Naruto didn't care, they were still soft and smooth.

" _Oh, Naruto-kun is using his fingers inside me~... I feel myself getting wet."_ Ikusaba thought, feeling Naruto's fingers moving inside her.

Naruto stops then kisses Celestia again. Celestia blushed, feeling Naruto's lips against hers.

" _Truly, this is the best day of my life..."_ Celestia thought with a smile.

Naruto and Celestia continued to kiss for another minute. Some time had passed, and Celestia was still in a bit of pain, but she will endure for Naruto and for herself.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Celestia groaned.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"Move slowly for me..." Celestia said.

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai... I'm ready... Please..." Celestia moaned, holding Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked at Ikusaba, and she nodded. Naruto pulls out his fingers. Naruto looked back at Celestia, and kissed her neck, moving his hips. Celestia let out another groan, feeling Naruto's small movements. Naruto saw Celestia was still in pain. He picked himself up and asked if she was okay.

"Are you alright, Celestia-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm fine... Please don't stop." Celestia groaned, kissing Naruto.

"Okay, Celestia-chan..." Naruto replied, still moving slowly.

Naruto held Celestia's right hand, feeling Celestia's insides getting tight and wet. While Naruto used small movements, Ikusaba took Naruto's hand, sucking on his fingers that he used to finger her. Ikusaba tasted her own juices.

" _How tasty~..."_ Ikusaba thought.

"Ah, Naruto-kun..." Celestia groaned with a blush.

"Celestia-chan..." Naruto moaned, thrusting slowly.

"You're so big, Naruto-kun~...!" Celestia groaned.

Naruto felt Celestia's insides getting wet, and slowly tightening around his penis. Ikusaba was done sucking on Naruto's fingers. She leans close to Naruto, kissing him. Naruto wrapped his arm around Ikusaba, while he continued his slow movements. Celestia soon moaned, still in some pain but she also felt pleasure.

" _Naruto-kun's cock is starting to feel nice~..."_ Celestia thought, still moaning.

Naruto and Ikusaba continued to kiss, while he thrust Celestia, slowly. Celestia used her hands to feel Naruto's abs, while her insides tighten and wetting. A minute passed, Naruto and Ikusaba stop their kiss t breathe. Ikusaba's cheeks turn a bright red, then Naruto suckled her neck, making her moan loud.

"Naruto-kun!" Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto couldn't get enough of this. He felt Celestia's insides getting tighter, while tasting Ikusaba's soft skin. He fingered Ikusaba's holes again, making her moan louder. Celestia started to feel pleasure more than pain. She told her best friend to thrust a little faster.

"I-I'm getting used to Naruto-kun's size~... Thrust me; please me with your movements..." Celestia moaned.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as he stopped sucking on Ikusaba's neck.

"N-Naruto-kun, she said to go a bit faster~..." Ikusaba moaned.

"Are you sure, Celestia-chan?" Naruto asked, still thrusting slowly.

"Yes, I want you to go faster." Celestia replied with a light blush.

Naruto nodded, increasing the speed of his movements.

"Ahh~!" Celestia moaned, feeling Naruto's cock thrusting deeper.

Naruto thrust deeper, while he went back to kiss Ikusaba and finger her deeper as well.

"Mmm~!" Ikusaba moaned, feeling Naruto's lips and tongue.

Naruto and his two lovers enjoyed the threesome they were having. Naruto and Ikusaba stop kissing, as he increased his speed.

"Ah, there! Right there!" Celestia moaned with a dark blush.

"Oh, Celestia-chan, your insides are getting tight! It's amazing!" Naruto moaned.

"More, Naruto-kun! Use my insides more!" Celestia moaned.

Celestia soon wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, bringing him closer. Naruto held Celestia, thrusting deep, making Celestia's legs rise up in the air.

"Ahh~!" Celestia shouted in pleasure.

Naruto then kissed Celestia's neck, making her moan more. Ikusaba watched her two friends making love. Ikusaba went behind Naruto, then she suckling on his balls, making him growl in pleasure.

"I-Ikusaba-chan, I didn't think you would do something like this!" Naruto moaned, in Celestia's neck, still thrusting.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I couldn't help myself. Your balls look so swollen." Ikusaba stated, still sucking on each scrotum.

"Yes, please help me and Naruto-kun, Ikusaba-chan! Let's make Naruto-kun cum again~!" Celestia moaned, feeling her womb getting hit with each thrust of Naruto's tip.

"Of course, we'll make Naruto-kun cum again." Ikusaba said, sucking on both orbs.

"Ahhhh~!" Naruto and Celestia moaned.

Naruto continued to thrust Celestia, Celestia continued to moan, and Ikusaba continued to suckle on both of Naruto's scrotums. Naruto pulled Celestia into a kiss, still hard with his movements. Ikusaba didn't let up, sucking on her lover's twin orbs more and more. While she continued to have her way with Naruto's scrotums, Ikusaba used her fingers to finger herself so she can be pleased as well as her dear friend. Celestia felt her insides tightening around her lover's long rod.

"Sex is so amazing~! Naruto-kun, please keep thrusting your cock deep inside me!" Celestia moaned.

"Oh, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan, you two are so good at this!" Naruto moaned, moving faster.

" _I feel Naruto-kun's balls getting bigger! I think he might cum at any moment!"_ Ikusaba thought.

Naruto continued his movements, feeling the tightness and wet pussy, squeezing him while Ikusaba used her mouth to suck his scrotums. Celestia continued to moan, feeling Naruto's cock moving in and out her vagina, while her pre-juices started to leak out. Naruto and Celestia didn't know it yet, but they were both going to have orgasms soon. Naruto continued to thrust Celestia with all his speed and power, while Celestia held Naruto close.

"N-Naruto-kun, Ikusaba-chan, I think I am about to cum!" Celestia moaned.

"Yes, I'm going to cum, again, too, Celestia-chan!" Naruto moaned.

" _I knew Naruto-kun would cum again... And it also means it will be my turn soon."_ Ikusaba thought, releasing both his orbs and massaged them.

"I-I can't hold it, I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto-kun~!" Celestia moaned, feeling her about to burst.

Naruto didn't really know where he should release his seed. Naruto was about to pull himself out, but Celestia stop him from taking out his cock. It seemed Celestia wanted Naruto to release himself inside her. Naruto looked at Celestia, and she had love within her red ruby eyes, wanting Naruto.

"Please, Naruto-kun, I want you to release your seed inside me! I want to feel you inside me!" Celestia moaned with a dark blush.

"O-Okay, Celestia-chan, I'll cum inside you!" Naruto moaned, thrusting hard and deep, hitting her womb.

"Oh, I'm going to cum soon! I feel it! I feel it, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum with Naruto-kun! I love you~!" Celestia screamed in pure pleasure.

"I love you too, Celestia-chan! F-Fuck, I'm cumming!" Naruto growled, feeling his tip about to shot his seed.

Naruto and Celestia reached their climax, releasing their juices. Naruto felt Celestia's tight pussy, squeezing him, milking him for his seed. Celestia felt her insides squirted, while her womb filled up with her best friend's shots of white-ropes. Ikusaba let out a moan, feeling both of Naruto and Celestia's juices squirted on her face.

"I-I can't stop cumming, Celestia-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"H-Hai, I feel your milk filling me up~... It feels good..." Celestia moaned.

"Oh, my..." Ikusaba said, seeing Naruto's orgasm still going.

A minute had passed, and the blonde teen's orgasm has ended. Celestia blushed, filling the warm thick seed deep inside her womb. Naruto let out another moan, rolling of Celestia. His penis was now soft, while his balls were still swollen, reproducing more semen for the night to come.

" _I... I did it... I climaxed with Naruto-kun..."_ Celestia thought, patting after an amazing orgasm.

"That was amazing, Celestia-chan..." Naruto said with a moan, breathing heavy.

"It sure was, Naruto-kun..." Celestia replied with a dark blush.

Ikusaba saw Celestia's vagina, oozing Naruto's seed. Ikusaba went between Celestia's legs.

"Ikusaba-chan, what are you... Oh!" Celestia moaned.

Ikusaba was cleaning up Celestia's insides, by licking the milk that was oozing out. Naruto saw this, which made his member twitch.

"Sorry, Celestia-chan, I couldn't let you all messy like this... As a friend, I'll help you get clean." Ikusaba stated, licking deeper.

"Ah! I-I see what you mean~! Okay, please clean me out!" Celestia moaned.

" _Whoa..."_ Naruto thought, with his cock getting hard again.

Naruto watched Ikusaba eat out Celestia. Celestia soon let out more moans, feeling Ikusaba's tongue, trawling around her pussy.

"Oh, Ikusaba-chan!" Celestia moaned with a blush.

" _I love how tasty both Naruto-kun and Celestia-chan's juices are when they are both mixed..."_ Ikusaba thought, still eating out Celestia.

Naruto then got behind Ikusaba. He spread her cheeks apart, showing her wet pussy and ass. Ikusaba stops her actions, seeing what Naruto will do. But she already has an idea.

"Naruto-kun?" Ikusaba said.

"Since, you're eating out Celestia-chan, so I thought I can have some fun with your pussy." Naruto stated, as he licked Ikusaba's wet spot.

"Oh, God!" Ikusaba moaned.

"I see you're already wet from my fingering." Naruto said, slightly spanking Ikusaba's butt.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~!" Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto continued eat out Ikusaba, making her moan louder. Ikusaba soon found herself between Celestia's legs, going back to eat out her pussy. Celestia moaned, once again, feeling Ikusaba's tongue inside her. About 5 minutes later, Naruto and Ikusaba were done were eating out. Ikusaba soon found herself on top of Celestia. Celestia felt Ikusaba's D-cup breasts against her small breasts.

"Are you ready, Ikusaba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun... I'm ready..." Ikusaba replied.

"Here, let me help, Ikusaba-chan." Celestia said, spreading her cheeks, showing her wet pink hole.

"Okay." Naruto said, getting behind Ikusaba.

Ikusaba blushed, feeling Naruto getting ready to have sex with her. Like Celestia, it will also be her first time with a man. But she is happy that Naruto is the one to make her his woman.

"Here I go..." Naruto said, using his tip.

"Ah!" Ikusaba groaned, feeling Naruto's mushroom head going inside her.

"Whoa, you're so wet, Ikusaba-chan!" Naruto moaned, pushing about 3 inches.

"Ahh, you're so big, Naruto-kun! It hurts!" Ikusaba groaned.

"S-Should I stop?" Naruto asked, still moaning.

"No! Just try to push in slowly!" Ikusaba groaned.

"I'll try, Ikusaba-chan!" Naruto said, pushing his cock slower.

"Aghhh!" Ikusaba screamed.

Naruto continued to push his cock inside Ikusaba's vagina. He fitted about 4 inches inside her. Ikusaba felt her inside hurting, and getting wetter. Naruto push a little more of his cock inside Ikusaba. Naruto was about done with his enteric. Naruto was done putting his cock inside of Ikusaba, while she felt his weight on top of her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Ikusaba groaned.

"Ah, you're so tight and really wet, Ikusaba-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"My pussy really hurts..." Ikusaba groaned.

Celestia then help Ikusaba with the pain, by rubbing her belly.

"Oooh..." Ikusaba moaned.

"I know it hurts, but I promise it will feel good in time." Celestia stated, still rubbing Ikusaba's stomach.

Naruto then join Celestia to help Ikusaba with the pain. Ikusaba let out bats, feeling Naruto and Celestia's hands rubbing her. Ikusaba didn't know what will happen next, though she was in pain, she was happy that her two only friends would help her.

"Thank you..." Ikusaba moaned and groaned with a light blush.

"We'll always help you when you need it, Ikusaba-chan." Celestia said.

"Indeed, we'll always be right here." Naruto said.

Ikusaba continued to let out the moans and groans. She didn't felt this happy in her whole life, not even when she was with her sister. But Ikusaba was happy that she met Naruto and Celestia that day when she was abounded by her younger sister. With that strength, she was ready for Naruto to move, slowly.

"Naruto-kun..." Ikusaba said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Move slowly..." Ikusaba replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, I just..." Naruto said.

Before Ikusaba could answer, Celestia held Naruto's hand.

"Trust her, Naruto-kun." Celestia said.

"All right then..." Naruto said, thrusting a little more.

"Ahh~...!" Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto watched Ikusaba's butt jiggle against his pelvis, while feeling his cock getting squeezed by Ikusaba's pussy.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... You are so big... I think I'm starting to get wet again..." Ikusaba moaned.

"Hai... I feel your juices dripping..." Naruto replied, still thrusting slowly.

"Ahh..." Ikusaba moaned, feeling Naruto's member thrusting inside her.

"Remember, Naruto-kun, slowly." Celestia said, feeling Naruto's thrusts.

"Of course, Celestia-chan..." Naruto replied, still moving slowly.

Naruto did just that, moving slowly, making Ikusaba let out a groan.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Ikusaba groaned.

"I'm not hurting you, am I, Ikusaba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"N-No, but I will let you know when I'm ready, Naruto-kun..." Ikusaba stated with a groan.

"Okay." Naruto replied, still moving slowly.

"Ah...!" Ikusaba groaned.

Ikusaba continued to groan, feeling Naruto's hard member moving slowly in and out her. Naruto moaned, feeling how tight and warm Ikusaba's insides were, like Celestia. Celestia stopped rubbing Ikusaba's belly and got closer to her friends. She soon rubbed Ikusaba's breasts to make her feel more pleasure than pain, and for the hard intercourse ahead.

"Ooh, Celestia-san..." Ikusaba groaned.

"I want you to be ready for Naruto-kun's thrusting." Celestia said, still playing with her breasts.

"H-Hai..." Ikusaba moaned slightly.

"You're so caring, Celestia-chan." Naruto said.

"So are you, Naruto-kun." Celestia replied, kissing him.

"She's right about that, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said.

"Thank you, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto said, leaning close and kissing her as well.

"Oh." Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto kissed Ikusaba once more, still using small movements. Ikusaba still groan, but also let out some light moans. Naruto then turned to Celestia, kissing her. Celestia closed her eyes, enjoying Naruto's lips against hers, while she continued to play with Ikusaba's breasts. Ikusaba still groaned, not quite used to Naruto's size yet.

"Naruto-kun's cock..." Ikusaba groaned.

Celestia stop kissing Naruto.

"I know it's hard, Ikusaba-chan, but I promise it will feel good." Celestia stated, still playing with her breasts.

"Yes..." Ikusaba groaned

Ikusaba nodded, enduring the pain. Naruto continued to thrust slowly, not hurting Ikusaba. Celestia went back to kiss Naruto, while he performed his slow movements. Ikusaba whimpered and slightly moaned, feeling the long hard rod, moving in and out. For the blonde, it was heavenly. Sure, when it comes to sex it's pleasurable and painful depending which gender. But Naruto was kind and sweet. Both girls knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt them.

"Ah..." Ikusaba groaned.

Naruto leans close, kissing Ikusaba.

"Oh~" Ikusaba moaned.

"Sorry..." Naruto said.

Ikusaba shook her head, kissing Naruto back.

"It felt nice." Ikusaba said with a moan.

Naruto smiled. Celestia smiled as well, knowing Ikusaba well soon love the the feeling of sex. Ikusaba wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, bringing him closer. Celestia watch both of her friends, feeling more relaxed. Ikusaba kisses Naruto again. Though, still a little unease, Ikusaba wanted Naruto to move a little faster.

"Naruto-kun, move a little faster." Ikusaba moaned.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"She said to move a little faster, Naruto-kun." Celestia said, still smiling.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Naruto-kun." Ikusaba replied with a blush.

Naruto did what Ikusaba asked, moving his hips, going deeper inside the wet pink hole.

"Oh!" Ikusaba moaned.

"That's a good girl, Ikusaba-chan... Take all of Naruto-kun's cock." Celestia said.

"I will!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Ah, you're getting tight, Ikusaba-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting faster.

"Agh!" Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto thrust Ikusaba with a bit of his power, but not too much of it. Ikusaba let out moans, loving how Naruto used his movements. Celestia watch, enjoying the show. Yes, she knew Naruto longer than Ikusaba, but that did not matter. What matters was making Naruto happy. Some more time passed, and Ikusaba no longer felt pain. She felt the joys of sex. And with that joy, she wanted Naruto to fuck her senseless.

"More, Naruto-kun! Ram my pussy with your dick!" Ikusaba moaned

"Ikusaba-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Amazing." Celestia thought, feeling her insides getting wet again.

Naruto buried himself between Ikusaba's D-cup breasts, while holding her legs and thrusting even deep. Ikusaba's eyes rolled back, biting her lower lip. She felt Naruto's balls slap her rump with each thrust. Not only did it felt good, it got her wet again. Really wet.

"So good! You're so good, Naruto-kun!" Ikusaba screamed.

"Thank you, Ikusaba-chan! I feel your pussy getting tighter!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, it's getting so wet too, I might cum!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Then I'll make you cum like Celestia-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting even harder.

"Ahhh~!" Ikusaba screamed.

 _"That's so hot~"_ Celestia thought, still watching.

Naruto and Ikusaba continued their time together, moaning loud together. Ikusaba watched as the long rod moved deep, hard, and fast. It was quite a sight. Naruto moaned, feeling his balls tightening, producing more of its thick milk. Ikusaba felt her juices about to explode. Celestia smiled, knowing both of her dear friends are going to have an orgasm together.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to! I'm going to...!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Yeah, me too, Ikusaba-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting deep and hard.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum with Naruto-kun!" Ikusaba screamed.

Naruto thrust wildly, while Ikusaba screamed on top of her lungs, having the large cock still hitting her womb with all his power. Ikusaba's pussy leaked some of its love nectar. Now they were both at the poison climaxing.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto and Ikusaba reached their climax. The blonde released his large thick seed deep inside of Ikusaba. Ikusaba felt her juices squirted with pure pleasure, while her insides became filled with Naruto's semen.

"I did it, I've climaxed with Naruto-kun~" Ikusaba moaned.

"Y-You sure did, Ikusaba-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, for making me your woman as well..." Ikusaba said, kissing Naruto.

"You're very welcome, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ikusaba back.

Like most times, Naruto's orgasms lasted a whole minute. Ikusaba's face turned red, loving the feeling of Naruto's orgasm. After a long minute, Naruto's climax ended. The blonde's cock slipped out of the loosen pick hole, which his member was still hard. Celestia was amazed, how hard Naruto can get again after an orgasm.

"That was amazing~..." Naruto moaned.

"I'm so glad that you liked having sex with me, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba stated.

"I loved it, Ikusaba-chan. Naruto said, kissing her lips.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Ikusaba replied with a slight blush.

Naruto then turned to Celestia.

"That was fun to watch~" Celestia said.

"Thank you, Celestia-chan. I'm starting to get used to this." Naruto replied, kissing Celestia.

"That's wonderful to hear, Naruto-kun." Celestia said, kissing him back.

Celestia and Naruto still kissed, while she lied him down on the bed. She turned to Ikusaba.

"Come, Ikusaba-chan, I'm,going to need help to get Naruto-kun's cock clean." Celestia stated.

"Yes, Celestia-chan~..." Ikusaba replied, crawling next to Celestia and their lover.

Once again, both of Naruto's lovers kissed and suckled the monster cock. They didn't stop till it was clean for more pleasure. Naruto moaned, relaxing himself and enjoying his mainly member cleaning.

"You were right about Naruto-kun's cock being tasty after an orgasm, Ikusaba-chan." Celestia stated.

"Yes, it's just right addicting~" Ikusaba replied, still licking the long of with Celestia.

Naruto watched Celestia and Ikusaba continue to clean his dick. Moments later, Naruto's cock was clean again and ready for more fun. Both Celestia and Ikusaba saw they had bits of semen on their lips. And again, Celestia and Ikusaba shared a kiss, lying down on the bed. They giggled, enjoying the kiss.

"You're so a good kisser like Naruto-kun, Celestia-chan." Ikusaba said.

"I can say the same thing, Ikusaba-chan." Celestia said.

Both girls lie next to each other, on their backs. Naruto noticed that Ikusaba's ass was really round and plump. He liked how Ikusaba's large juicy rump, which got him hard even harder. Ikusaba took notice of Naruto's glancing. She got an idea.

"Naruto-kun, you keep looking at my butt. Do you want to use your cock and screw my ass?" Ikusaba asked with a smile.

"Hai~..." Naruto said with a dark blush.

"Then you'll need my help, Ikusaba-chan." Celestia stated, spreading her cheeks apart.

"Ah..." Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto saw her small anus, slightly twitching, wanting Naruto's cock.

"Oh, God..." Naruto said with, feeling his cock getting harder from the idea.

Ikusaba nodded, waiting for Naruto to enter her anus, while Celestia continued to hold Ikusaba's ass apart.

"Here, Naruto-kun, stick it inside my asshole." Ikusaba moaned.

"O-Okay, Ikusaba-chan..." Naruto replied, getting behind her.

Naruto held Ikusaba's hips, while the long rod rubbed against her rosebud. Ikusaba blushed, feeling Naruto's cock and Celestia's hands using her butt. Naruto then grabbed his tip, slowly pushing it inside of the tight hole. Ikusaba soon let out a rot like a pig, feeling the mushroom tip popping her anal-ring.

"Agh~!" Ikusaba groaned.

"Oooh!" Naruto moaned.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun's tip is going inside Ikusaba's anus." Celestia stated, still holding Ikusaba's cheeks, while watching Naruto's length going in.

"Ah, my butt is getting stretched out my Naruto's big cock~!" Ikusaba groaned.

"It feels really good!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto slowly push about 3 inches inside Ikusaba's rectum.

"Argh!" Ikusaba groaned.

"My goodness..." Celestia said, watching more of Naruto's cock, pushing itself inside of Ikusaba's tight hole.

"Ah, fuck..." Naruto moaned, fitting 4 inches.

Ikusaba felt her butt getting numb; feeling like her mind was about to break from Naruto's enteric.

"I'm about half way inside, Ikusaba-chan~" Naruto moaned.

"I-I know, just keep going!" Ikusaba groaned.

" _So brave."_ Celestia thought.

The blonde teen managed to push the rest of his cock inside his lover's anus. Naruto leaned close, rubbing his face against Ikusaba's face. Ikusaba's face grew a dark red, feeling Naruto's weight on top of her, while having his long rod deep inside her rectum.

"You're so deep, Naruto-kun~... I thought I was going to faint~..." Ikusaba said with a dark blush.

"I-I know... I never felt something so tight~..." Naruto moaned.

"Please be gentle, Naruto-kun, I've never done it in the ass before." Ikusaba stated with a dark blush.

"I know, Ikusaba-chan… we'll take our time." Naruto replied.

"Of course..." Ikusaba groaned.

Once again, Naruto had Ikusaba groaning and in pain, but not on purpose, of course. He would never hurt the ones he loves. But his enemies are another story. But that does not matter, now. What matters now, is making Ikusaba feel good with anal. Naruto felt the tight hole squeezing him, while having her soft rump rubbed against his pelvis.

"Guh…" Ikusaba groaned.

"Ahh…" Naruto moaned.

" _My God, Ikusaba-chan is so tight~…"_ Naruto thought, still moaning.

"Are you feeling alright, Ikusaba-chan?" Celestia asked.

"Y-Yes… Naruto-kun's cock is just really big inside my ass…" Ikusaba groaned.

"I know he is. I am sure that anal will soon feel good." Celestia stated.

"Yes." Ikusaba groaned with a dark blush.

"That's good to hear." Celestia replied, holding Naruto from behind.

"Celestia-chan?" Naruto said.

"I just want to hold you, Naruto-kun." Celestia stated, feeling his chest.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Sometime of staying motionless, Naruto let out louder moans, feeling Ikusaba's anus getting tighter around him. Ikusaba soon let out a moan, feeling Naruto's cock slightly twitching inside her. She knew that the hard large member wanted to move already. In a way, Ikusaba wanted Naruto to move, but she wasn't ready for the hard slamming. So, slow movements will do.

"Naruto-kun, I'm ready…" Ikusaba groaned.

"Huh?" Naruto moaned.

"Ikusaba-chan said she is ready for you to move. But don't thrust to hard." Celestia said, nibbling on Naruto's right ear, still feeling his chest.

"Celestia-chan, is right, Naruto-kun… Go nice and slow…" Ikusaba groaned.

"All right, then…" Naruto replied.

Naruto held Ikusaba's hips, moving slowly.

"Ngh…!" Ikusaba groaned.

"Ah~!" Naruto moaned.

"Just like that, Naruto-kun… Nice and slow." Celestia said, licking Naruto's cheek.

"Y-Yes…" Naruto moaned, still performing small thrusting.

"Ahh!" Ikusaba groaned.

Naruto thrust Ikusaba, while Celestia still had her way with her lovers face, and chest. Ikusaba groaned, feeling the large thick cock moving in and out of her asshole. While this was happening, she felt her insides getting a little wet again.

"Agh…" Ikusaba groaned.

"Oh, fuck…" Naruto moaned.

"How does, Ikusaba-chan's asshole feel, Naruto-kun?" Celestia asked.

"It feels amazing…" Naruto replied.

"I bet it does." Celestia replied, pulling Naruto into a deep kiss.

Naruto and Celestia still kissed, while he continued to thrust Ikusaba. Ikusaba grabbed the sheets of the bed, feeling her anus getting tighter and tighter. Though, she still wasn't quite used to anal, but it was starting to feel pleasurable.

"Ooh~…" Ikusaba moaned.

While Naruto and Celestia still shared their deep kiss, Celestia used one hand to feel Naruto's abs and used the other hand to grope Ikusaba's plump rump. Ikusaba moaned, feeling Celestia's hand on her ass, while having her ass getting thrust. Both Naruto and Ikusaba moaned, feeling Celestia's touch.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ikusaba moaned.

"Your ass is so tight, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto moaned, still thrusting slowly.

"I know… I-It's starting to feel good, Naruto-kun…" Ikusaba moaned.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" Ikusaba moaned.

"I see…" Naruto moaned.

"Perhaps, you want Naruto-kun to thrust your ass a little faster, Ikusaba-chan?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, please…" Ikusaba moaned.

"Thrust a little faster, Naruto-kun." Celestia said.

"Okay." Naruto replied, thrusting a little more.

"Ah!" Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto made sure he didn't thrust to hard or fast. But just right. Ikusaba let out louder moans, starting to like anal. Naruto felt the soft rump, bouncing against him. Celestia then moved her hips along with Naruto, going deeper. Ikusaba moan, loving getting fucked in the ass. She wanted her lover to go faster.

"Naruto-kun, thrust me faster!" Ikusaba moaned.

Naruto smiled.

"Gladly~" Naruto replied, having a tight grope on her hips, slamming hard.

"Ahh, fuck!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Mmm, that feels so nice, Naruto-kun." Celestia moaned with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to like the feeling of anal!" Naruto moaned.

"Same here! Fuck my ass harder~!" Ikusaba moaned.

"With pleasure, right, Naruto-kun?" Celestia asked, still smiling.

"Yes!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

"Oh!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Oh my…" Celestia said.

Naruto moaned, thrusting harder and harder. Ikusaba moaned, burring her face in the pillow, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Celestia was getting turned on. Naruto lost in his pleasure, slamming Ikusaba's asshole hard. Celestia went down between Naruto's rear-end, going even under. Celestia blushed, staring at Naruto's balls. Without warning, Naruto let out a slight yipping moan, having both his balls being sucked on, Ikusaba did, earlier.

"Oh, Celestia-chan! You too~?!" Naruto moaned.

" _Sorry, Naruto-kun, I could not help myself~… So, I'm going to suck on these big balls of yours."_ Celestia thought, slurping on Naruto's balls.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

Ikusaba's eyes widen, screaming in pleasure.

"Muff! Muff!" Ikusaba screamed in the pillow.

Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba continued their actions. Naruto using his powerful thrusting to jerk off his cock inside of Ikusaba's asshole. Ikusaba moaned and screamed, letting Naruto use her ass to release his seed, while her pussy got wetter. Finally, Celestia continued to suckling on both twin-orbs, like if she was sucking on hard candy. Thanks to his lovers' ass and mouth, his balls were swelling up.

" _Oh, God, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming again."_ Naruto thought, still thrusting.

Ikusaba lifted her head, letting her screams echo in the mansion.

"Fuck~!" Ikusaba screamed in pleasure, tightening her gripe on the sheets.

" _I'm going to cum, if Naruto-kun fucking me like this!"_ Ikusaba thought.

Celestia felt Naruto's balls swelling up with thick juices, once again. She knew it will be a matter of time before Naruto climax along with Ikusaba.

" _Heheh, Naruto-kun's going to cum again. I can feel it."_ Celestia thought.

Naruto and Ikusaba continued to moan, feeling their orgasms that will soon come.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from anal!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Yes! I'm going to cum, too!" Naruto moaned, thrusting more wildly.

Even with Naruto's thrusting, Celestia didn't let go of Naruto's balls.

" _Go ahead and come with Ikusaba-chan, Naruto-kun~"_ Celestia moaned, sucking harder.

Naruto's cock twitched inside of Ikusaba's asshole, and his balls swell up inside Celestia's wet warm mouth. Ikusaba felt her anus being tight and lose, with its juices making her anus wet. Not only that, her womanhood was dripping its own juices as well. Naruto and Ikusaba knew they were on the edge of climaxing.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Ikusaba moaned, having their orgasms.

Naruto let out a loud growl, feeling his cock shooting its thick milk deep inside the tight ass. Ikusaba's eyes widen, feeling her asshole becoming filled with Naruto's hot seed, while her pussy squirted it's love nectar on the bed and a bit on Celestia's chest. Like always, Naruto's orgasm was a long and thick one. Ikusaba's face turned red again, feeling her asshole being filled up with the warm dick-juice.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~…" Ikusaba moaned.

"Yeah, I can't stop cumming~…" Naruto moaned.

By this time, Celestia released the large orbs and focus on the clear love nectar on her chest. She used her fingers, licking her chest clean from Ikusaba's orgasm. As for Naruto, his orgasm lasted a whole minute like always. After that minute, Naruto's orgasm ended. Ikusaba felt like a car that was filled all the way with gas, but it was her ass that was filled with Naruto's semen.

"That was amazing~" Naruto moaned.

"It sure was." Ikusaba moaned.

"I'll say…" Celestia said, finishing her light clean up.

Naruto pulled out his cock, which was still hard, and covred in semen and ass juices. Naruto fell on his own ass, after his orgasm. But he needed a quick rest, and will soon want more.

"Man, Ikusaba-chan, you really do well. I was amazed how you take my cock inside your ass like that." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You were so much bigger inside my ass. And you gave it quite a stretch." Ikusaba replied with a smile, feeling Naruto's seed leaking out her anus.

"Yeah... It sure was amazing, Ikusaba-chan." Naruto stated with a moan.

"Indeed it was quite the show." Celestia said.

Both girls saw their lover's cock wa a big mess. They smiled and nodded to each other. Once again, Celestia and Ikusaba did their thing. Which was sucking Naruto's cock clean from the thick white-ropes covering the meat poll along with Ikusaba's anal juices. And like before, they loved the taste of orgasms mixed with female love nectar or anal juices. Naruto moaned, having his cock cleaned for the second or third time. It was hard to keep count, especially when you're lost in your threesome.

"Wow, your ass is really tasty all over Naruto-kun's cock, Ikusaba-chan." Celestia said, playing with Naruto's balls.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned.

"Indeed it does, Celestia-chan~" Ikusaba said, sucking on the mushroom tip.

Minutes later, Naruto's rod was clean and hard again. Celestia saw how Ikusaba take it up the ass, so she thought she should do anal as well. To prove that everything she had belonged to the man she loved. She decided it was her turn to please her lover with anal as well.

"Naruto-kun..." Celestia said.

"Yes, Celestia-chan?" Naruto replied.

Celestia got on her hands and knees, lifting her ass in the air.

"Here, use my ass to please yourself as well..." Celestia said, holding one of her cheeks with her hand, showing her rosebud.

"You heard, Celestia-chan, Naruto-kun... Use her asshole like you did mine~..." Ikusaba stated, holding Celestia's other cheek.

Naruto got hard again.

"All right..." Naruto replied.

Naruto got behind Celestia. Like Ikusaba, Naruto grabbed his tip and pushed it inside of Celestia's tight anus. Celestia's eyes widen, feeling the mushroom head, pushing inside her anus. Celestia knew Ikusaba was right about anal-sex. Still losing her virginity to Naruto was painful, anal hurt as just as much.

"Oh, you feel so much bigger inside my ass, Naruto-kun!" Celestia groaned, biting her lower lip.

"Ugh, you're so tight, like Ikusaba-chan~!" Naruto moaned, feeling more of his cock, entering Celestia's anus.

"Aghhh!" Celestia groaned.

"There, there, Celestia-chan... I know how you feel, but it will feel good in time." Ikusaba stated, watching Naruto's cock still pushing inside.

Naruto felt the tightness of Celestia's asshole, squeezing him, wanting him to go deeper. Naruto had about 6 inches inside the tight rectum. Celestia continued to groan, feeling her anus getting stretched out by Naruto's massive length. But she already decided to do whatever she could to please Naruto, and that she did, enduring the pain.

"Celestia-chan, I think your butt is starting to suck me in~!" Naruto moaned.

"Argh!" Celestia groaned, with her eyes rolling back.

"Oh, my..." Ikusaba said.

Naruto continued to push his cock, inch by inch inside of Celestia's asshole. Celestia grabbed the sheets of the bed, feeling entire length inside her ass. Naruto let out another moan, having his cock squeezed by Celestia's rectum. Not did only Ikusaba saw Naruto on top of Celestia with his rod deep inside her ass, but his cock moving around her belly as well.

"Y-You're so deep, Naruto-kun..." Celestia said with a heavy blush.

"Sorry, Celestia-chan... I can't control myself, sometimes..." Naruto stated.

"I-It's okay... just try not to move so much..." Celestia groaned.

"I will, Celestia-chan..." Naruto replied, kissing her.

"Oh~..." Celestia moaned.

Naruto and Celestia stayed motionless, due to her being in pain and Naruto's size.

"I'm amazed that you were able to fit all of Naruto-kun's cock inside you, Celestia-chan..." Ikusaba said.

"Yes, I just want to do everything I can to make Naruto-kun happy..." Celestia stated with a groan and blush.

"Celestia-chan..." Naruto said.

"Then let me help you and Naruto-kun be happy as well." Ikusaba said, kissing Celestia.

"Mmm~!" Celestia moaned.

Naruto watched Celestia and Ikusaba kiss, feeling his cock getting squeezed. Celestia and Ikusaba continued to lock lips, while Celestia's asshole tightened around Naruto's cock. Naruto wanted to move, but he still waited for Celestia to be ready.

" _What Ikusaba-chan said, gives me strength... Therefore, I will let Naruto-kun move slowly..."_ Celestia thought, still kissing Ikusaba.

After a minute of kissing, Celestia and Ikusaba stop their lesbian actions. Celestia then turned to her long time best friend.

"Move slowly fro me, Naruto-kun..." Celestia groaned.

"Okay... I'll make sure not to overdo it." Naruto replied, moving his hips.

"Oh..." Celestia groaned with a blush.

Ikusaba saw Naruto slowly thrusting Celestia, making her butt slightly jiggled. Naruto felt Celestia's anus, tightening around his cock.

"My butt..." Celestia groaned.

"You're so tight, like Ikusaba-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Remember, Naruto-kun, slowly..." Ikusaba said with a smile, watching Naruto's movements.

"I-I will..." Naruto replied, still moving slowly.

Naruto held Celestia's hips, thrusting with slow movements. Celestia's face turned red, feeling her anus getting pulled in and out by Naruto's cock. Ikusaba then got close to Naruto, kissing him. Naruto and Ikusaba then locked lips, while Celestia moaned from her asshole getting used. Naruto and Ikusaba continued, groping her butt.

" _Mmm, I can't get over how good, Naruto-kun is..."_ Ikusaba thought.

" _Man, Celestia-chan and Ikusaba-chan are so wonderful together... The way Ikusaba-chan kiss and how tight Celestia-chan's ass is... I might end up cumming again..."_ Naruto thought, continuing his actions.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Celestia groaned, feeling Naruto's balls slightly hit her lady-lips with each small thrust.

Naruto and Ikusaba broke the kiss to breathe. Ikusaba soon gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. Of course, he wanted it. Naruto moaned, feeling Celestia's ass getting tighter, squeezing him more. And at the same time, Celestia was starting to like anal-sex.

"Naruto-kun..." Celestia said.

"Yes~?" Naruto asked.

"Thrust faster..." Celestia said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I-I said to thrust faster, Naruto-kun..." Celestia said.

"Are you sure, Celestia-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! Ugh, I want to you to ram your cock inside my ass!" Celestia moaned.

Naruto smiled, hearing Celestia ready for anal-sex. Ikusaba looked at Naruto, then she nodded. Naruto then grab a tighter grip on Celestia's hips and thrust hard.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Celestia moaned.

Naruto thrust deep inside of Celestia's anus, making her scream with pleasure. Naruto thrust hard and deep, making Celestia scream in pleasure. Ikusaba smiled, seeing Celestia enjoying herself with Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, my ass is starting to feel good! I can't get over it!" Celestia moaned.

"I-I know, Celestia-chan! I feel my cock getting squeezed tighter~!" Naruto moaned.

"That's what my ass is for! I just want to please you, Naruto-kun!" Celestia moaned.

"Then you won't mind if I please you too, Celestia-chan." Ikusaba said.

"Huh~?!" Naruto and Celestia moaned.

Soon Celestia found herself between Ikusaba's legs, while she was between hers. Ikusaba and Celestia were in the position of 69. While Naruto continued his thrusting, Ikusaba eat out Celestia's insides, once again.

"Ah~!" Celestia moaned.

"I'm going to help you cum again with Naruto-kun, Celestia-chan." Ikusaba said with a wink, tonguing Celestia's wet-spot.

"Then I will do the same." Celestia said, licking Ikusaba's insides.

"Mmm~!" Ikusaba moaned between Celestia's legs.

Naruto saw both of his lovers were enjoying themselves as well as he was. Naruto pick up his speed. Both girls moaned between each other's legs, feeling Naruto's movements and eating each other out. Though it's their first time having sex/threesome, the trio were enjoying it.

"Faster, Naruto-kun~! Faster!" Celestia moaned.

"I will, Celestia-chan! Fuck, you're really as tight as Ikusaba-chan!" Naruto moaned, still thrusting.

"Is she, Naruto-kun?" Ikusaba asked.

"Yes!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, how wonderful." Ikusaba said with a smile, tonguing deeper.

"Ahh! That's so dirty, Ikusaba-chan! Don't leave me out!" Celestia moaned, going back suckling on Ikusaba's lady-lips.

"Ooh-Mmm~!" Ikusaba moaned.

With the actions of both girlfriends, they got more horny and excited. As for the blonde, Naruto moaned loudly, feeling Celestia's anus tightening and squeezing his long rod. Naruto held Celestia's hips tighter, thrusting more harder. Soon both Celestia and Ikusaba moaned load between each other's legs. Thus getting more wet.

"Aahh!" Celestia and Ikusaba screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're so deep! I feel my ass going numb! And my pussy is dripping wet!" Celestia moaned with a dark blush.

 _"She really are so wet, Celestia-chan~"_ Ikusaba thought, still eating her insides out.

"Well, it's getting tight for me~!" Naruto moaned.

"That's what my love is for, Naruto-kun!" Celestia moaned.

Ikusaba pull herself out between Celestia's legs.

"Celestia-chan is right about that, Naruto-kun. Our love and everything we have is all yours!" Ikusaba moaned with a blush.

Naruto smiled, gratefully.

"Thank you so much. Now, let's continue our wonderful threesome, my loves!" Naruto stated, thrusting wildly.

Celestia and Ikusaba let out more screams, feeling Naruto's powerful movements.

"Aaahhh~!" Celestia and Ikusaba screamed.

The three lovers stayed close, getting even more intimate. Naruto thrust deep inside of Celestia's tight asshole. Celestia bit her lower lip, feeling her anus being pull in and out, while feeling Naruto's balls hit Ikusaba's face. Ikusaba felt both Naruto's balls rubbed against her upper face, and still sucking off Celestia's pussy. Celestia felt both of her holes being used, so she up her game. She still out out Ikusaba, then she used her fingers to finger bang Ikusaba's asshole as well.

"Ah-Mmm!" Ikusaba moaned.

 _"Sorry to catch you off guard, Ikusaba-chan, but since Naruto-kun is using my ass, I thought I should use yours~"_ Celestia thought, still eating her and finger her ass as well.

 _"You're so bad, Celestia-chan~"_ Ikusaba thought, still preforming her actions.

"Mm~!" Celestia moaned.

Naruto felt his cock trembling from the pure pleasure.

 _"Ah, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming again!"_ Naruto thought, still thrusting.

He was right about his climax coming but still, Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba continue their amazing threesome. Naruto's cock and balls swelled up and tighten. Both Celestia and Ikusaba felt their inside overflowing, while their assholes tighten, Celestia's around Naruto's dick and Ikusaba's around Celestia's fingers. It was only a matter of time before the trio of young lovers reached their orgasms, once again.

"Ah, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!" Naruto moaned.

Both girls pick themselves between their legs to let out their moans, and their say what they needed to say.

"I'm going to cum too!" Celestia moaned.

"Yes, I'm about to explode!" Ikusaba moaned.

"Ahh, I'm going to cum from Naruto-kun fucking my ass!" Celestia screamed.

"I can't hold it anymore! I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled.

Naruto thrust harder and faster, while both Celestia and Ikusaba screamed. The rush, and the feeling of this powerful pounding. Celestia and Ikusaba felt their insides about to explode, and squirt. Naruto felt his poll about to release his seed. Unable to hold it anymore, the three climaxed together.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba shouted in pleasure.

The trio had their orgasms, once again. The blonde leaned close, shooting his load deep inside of the tight asshole. Celestia's eyes rolled back, feeling Naruto's thick seed fill up her asshole. Ikusaba felt her and Celestia juices flow and squirting in each other's faces.

"Ooh~..." Naruto moaned.

"I feel you, Naruto-kun~..." Celestia moaned.

"Whoa, what an orgasm..." Ikusaba moaned, licking her lips.

"Fuck..." Naruto moaned.

Like always, Naruto's climax last for a minute, and after that long minute he was done. Naruto pulled out his cock, letting out a small popping sound. Celestia moaned, feeling her asshole leaking some of Naruto's seed. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss after having he and Celestia had their orgasms from anal-sex. Ikusaba felt Naruto and Celestia's juices on her face from the 69 she and Celestia did, while Naruto pounded her butt. Celestia and Ikusaba got off each other. Once again, they shared a kiss, with Celestia, tasting her own juices and Naruto's thick seed.

"Did you like anal-sex, Celestia-chan?" Ikusaba asked.

"Hai... Anal-sex felt so good with Naruto-kun's big cock..." Celestia stated.

"It sure was. You and Ikusaba-chan are amazing in bed." Naruto stated.

"You're the amazing one, Naruto-kun. Celestia-chan and I did our best to keep up with your stamina and your big cock as well." Ikusaba replied.

"Heheh, I also did my best not to cum so quickly." Naruto replied.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. You were good at having sex." Celestia said.

"Was I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Celestia and Ikusaba replied, both kissing Naruto.

Naruto blushed. Soon he kissed both Celestia and Ikusaba back, wrapping his arms around them. Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba took turns, kissing, while he felt and grope both rear-ends. Celestia and Ikusaba soon found their lover was hard again. Both girls giggle, seeing Naruto's penis wanting more.

"Let's have a little more fun together. I have another idea." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Celestia and Ikusaba said.

"Let's continue our threesome, what do you say?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Both Celestia and Ikusaba looked at each other, and nodded.

"Yes, come and _'fuck'_ us some more, Naruto-kun~..." Celestia and Ikusaba said in hussy tones.

Naruto smiled; soon he placed Celestia on top of Ikusaba. Celestia and Ikusaba smiled at each other, while blushing. Once again, Celestia felt Ikusaba's large breasts against her small chest. Naruto then got on top of both of his lovers. Celestia and Ikusaba soon moaned, feeling Naruto's member hardening against them.

"Ahh~..." Celestia and Ikusaba moaned, feeling Naruto's rod rubbing against them.

"Now, let us have a night to remember." Naruto said, entering inside of Celestia.

"Oh!" Celestia moaned.

Naruto thrust deep inside of Celestia's pussy, making her moan while her eyes rolled back. Ikusaba deiced to have more fun, by sucking on Celestia's breasts. Yes, they were small, but they were nice and soft, and fun to play with.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Ikusaba-chan, you two are the best~!" Celestia moaned.

"I feel your pussy squeezing me again, Celestia-chan! It's tighter than early!" Naruto moaned, thrusting hard.

"I love how soft and smooth your breasts are, Celestia-chan!" Ikusaba stated, sucking on her nipples harder.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun and Ikusaba-chan are using my body at the same time! I love it!" Celestia moaned with a small.

Naruto continued to thrust Celestia hard. A few more thrusts, then Naruto switched, pushing his cock inside of Ikusaba's pussy.

"Ah, Naruto-kun~!" Ikusaba moaned.

"It seems it's our turn." Celestia said, kissing Ikusaba.

Naruto took turns, switching back and forth from regular to anal sex with both of his lovers. After many more orgasms, Naruto and his lovers found themselves on the bed all sweaty, and Celestia and Ikusaba had their holes filled by Naruto's love nectar. However, Naruto's penis had one more tank of his semen to be release. Celestia and Ikusaba were on their knees with opened mouths, waiting for Naruto to release his seed all over them.

"Ah, I'm cumming~!" Naruto moaned, feeling his tip, shooting out his seed.

Ahh~!" Celestia and Ikusaba moaned, feeling the warm seed shooting on their bodies.

Naruto continued to release his semen all over Celestia and Ikusaba. Naruto let out a low blissful growl, still climaxing. Like always, Naruto's orgasm ended, and both Celestia and Ikusaba were covered in the sticky love nectar. Celestia and Ikusaba turned, kissing each other, tasting themselves and Naruto's milk. Both of his lovers kissed and licked themselves cleaned. The three friends were done having their special night together. Nevertheless, they will always have nights like this to come for many nights and hopefully years to come.

"That was beyond amazing..." Naruto said.

"It sure was, huh, Celestia-chan?" Ikusaba asked with a smile.

"Indeed it was, Ikusaba-chan." Celestia replied with her own smile.

Naruto help both his lovers on their feet.

"How about we get cleaned up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Celestia and Ikusaba replied, holding Naruto's hands.

Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba went into his bathroom to wash up from the smell, sweat, saliva, and semen of their threesome. With the warm water raining down on them, Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba held each other. Outside the house, snow continued to fall, while the moon still shined brightly. Naruto kissed both Celestia and Ikusaba, many times. Celestia and Ikusaba lied on his chest, feeling safe, like nothing in the world could hurt them.

"I love you girls..." Naruto said.

"We love you too, Naruto-kun..." Celestia and Ikusaba replied, still in Naruto's chest.

About 35 minutes in the shower/bath, Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba dried themselves off. But the three friends didn't bother to put on new clothes. Instead, Naruto told Celestia and Ikusaba to stay in the living room, while he cleaned up his bedroom. It took about 20 minutes for Naruto to clean up the messy sheets. Naruto went to go get his lovers, so they can sleep together.

"Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan... you two can come in now..." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

Celestia and Ikusaba saw the room. They were amazed. The room did not look like the room they had sex in. Naruto changed the sheets and replace them with blankets with dragon and tiger designs, he let the fireplace burn, giving that warm feeling, and the best part, was a large ceiling window that showed the same beautiful winter night sky. The setting of the room looked like something out of a dream or sweet fantasy. However, this was as real, as their love for Naruto.

"It's so beautiful, Naruto-kun..." Celestia said.

"It's like a fantasy come true..." Ikusaba said.

"I promise you, this is real. Now... Shall we get some rest, my dear queens?" Naruto asked.

"Hai..." Celestia and Ikusaba said with smiles.

Naruto uncovered the sheets, letting Celestia and Ikusaba get in bed first. Celestia and Ikusaba soon pulled Naruto into bed. Naruto hold both Celestia and Ikusaba, drowning in the soft bed. The moment wasn't quite complete yet. It was almost time.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Celestia said.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Ikusaba asked.

"Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for loving me, and never leaving my side." Naruto said, kissing both Celestia and Ikusaba.

Celestia and Ikusaba smiled and kissed Naruto back. Now, the clock strikes Midnight.

"We love you, Naruto-kun... Happy New Year." Celestia and Ikusaba both said, holding Naruto tight.

"I love you too, Celestia-chan, Ikusaba-chan, and Happy New Year as well." Naruto said.

Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba soon fall asleep on the new day of the New-Year. The Night was completed, but not the story, yet.

 **XxxxX The New-Year: A Week Later XxxxX**

It had been a week since Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba all came together on that prefect night of New Year's Eve. Naruto and his gaming crew were discussing the new game.

"Well, I got the review of the Kings and Queens: The Ultimate Azure Kingdom, they say it's one of my best games so far. Well, we are just getting started. It will take several months, but we'll have something within the middle of this new wonderful year!" Naruto said.

Naruto's employees cheered, getting many ideas for Naruto's speech. Celestia and Ikusaba were in the background, listening to their lover's speech.

"So, when will we tell him?" Ikusaba said.

"We'll tell him tonight at dinner." Celestia said.

"I'm so happy. Happy that I met you and Naruto-kun." Ikusaba said.

"I feel the same way. It's a start of a wonderful year, and Naruto-kun will have a family." Celestia replied a smile, feeling her belly.

Celestia and Ikusaba were pregnant with Naruto's children. Naruto looked at Celestia and Ikusaba; he waved and smiled at them. Tonight, Naruto will learn that he will be a father, and will have a family. Almost two years ago, Naruto lost his parents, but he knew they would always love him, even if they were no longer with him. Now, he has founded new people that saved him from his despair and given him hope. Naruto, Celestia, and Ikusaba's story is now complete.

 **THE END**

 **Well, that is the end of that story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed your birthday present, AzureKing and I am sorry I took so long. Anyway, it was nice to do something new, like a request. Like I said before, I take care of my fans, and I hope I did good job for your request AzureKing, much love and respect. If I made any mistakes, I'll come back to fix them. I'll do more lemon requests in the future, and need to write and update more of my other stories as well. Thank you for reading "A Gamble of Hope" and I hoped you guys review and tell me what you thought about it. Like I always say, share your thoughts with a review, send me a message, or send a message for the ps4 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Until my next completed story, goodbye for now.**


End file.
